Super Mafia Brothers: Melee
by loser-otaku
Summary: This is the tale of two brothers that try to make a name for themselves in Mushroom-Kingdom city. Also,Your favorite smash-brothers and nintendo characters like you've never seen them before!
1. Chapter 1: Game start!

Just to let ya know, I don't own Nintendo, it's characters, The godfather, or anything else mentioned in this story. Enjoy!

Super Mafia Brothers: Melee

Intro

The time: Somewhere around the 1920's.

The place: Mushroom Kingdom city.

In the 1920's, around the prohibition era of the Mushroom kingdom, it was a time when a lot of crazy things went down. It was the time of those old crappy Ford-Model T cars, a time of rootin-tootin Jazz music from the streets of Mushroom-Harlem, and a time when it was nearly impossible to find Booze without the Koopa-cops busting down yer door. But most importantly, it was the time when ruthless gangsters ruled and roamed the streets. Ruthless gangsters such as Baby-face Lucas, Kong-Capone, and the biggest and baddest out of them all, King Koopa. But, little did those mooks know that two brothers would later emerge, and forever change the face of this city.

Chapter 1: Game Start.

Two young Italian men were riding a boat. One wore blue overalls with a red trench-coat, with a matching red bowler hat. He had a nose big enough to be used as a miniature punching-bag, with a black mustache running underneath it with brown hair underneath his hat. The other man standing to his right, wore similar clothes, but instead he wore a green trench-coat with a matching green hat. He too, had a punching-bag nose with a black mustache, with matching brown hair. "Hey, Mario? This is the place, right"? asked the green trench coat man. "What place?" replied the opposite color man. The man in the green coat and hat pointed towards a breathtaking view of a city. "The land of opportunity." answered the green man. "No my brother," corrected the red man." This is too small for a mere land, for this, is a kingdom!!!!" shouted the red man as he spread his arms wide over the view of the city.

The two men, known as Mario and Luigi, were brothers, brothers who ran away from a rundown orphanage at a very young age, and who wanted to make something of themselves in the big city. They never knew their parents or other relatives. Their whole entire lives, they only had each other. At a very young age, at the orphanage they stayed at, they kept hearing many tales and stories of the great mushroom kingdom city. They heard stories of poor men becoming rich, and people making names for themselves in the city. When they were finally old enough, they left the orphanage and started doing a wide assortment of jobs, such as carpentry, masonry, and most recently, plumbing. When they finally had enough money from all their jobs, they decided to move to the city by boat. As soon as they entered the city, they had to present documents and papers, in a very looong line. Eventually, months later, they finally found an apartment to live in, although it had such negativities like roaches in the floorboards, and rowdy, idiotic neighbors that could be heard through the thin walls. "Mario, you said this was a good apartment!" shouted Luigi in disbelief. "Hey, it was either that or the roach motel across the street!" shouted an aggravated Mario. "This is the roach motel across the street!!" yelled Luigi as he squashed another roach. "Ok brother, calm down, calm down! We need to start with a plan." said Mario as he caught his breath. Luigi suddenly thought an idea. "We could get a job." "Yeah, but what kind?" answered Mario as he slid his finger under his mustache. "Hmmmm…."

The two brothers walked together through the city streets, looking for a job. A couple of hours later, when they ran out of luck, they decided to try once again a job they were good at: plumbing. "Sooooo," said the desk manager as he looked through all his papers. "You're the ones I heard so much about from the other company. The Mario brothers, correct?" "Yes sir" answered Mario as he tilted his hat upwards. The desk manager first gave the brothers a shifty stare, then sat back down on his chair and gave a satisfied grin. "Ya know, I tell you what. Out of all the mooks, koopas, and goombas I've hired over the years, you boys seem to have the most experience I've seen yet. I'll give ya boys a quick job." "A plumbing job?" asked Luigi. "Yeah. We got a customer who needs his house fixed up." answered the desk man as he twiddled his pencil through his fingers. "Goes by the name Kong Capone. He owns that fancy mansion on 21st street. That's where ya boys will head. Any questions?" asked the desk man. Luigi started to stutter in a terrified tone, but Mario finished his question." Kong Capone!? You mean that Mob-boss!?" "ALLEGED Mob-boss." corrected the desk man as he gave a sign with his pinky. "But wasn't he responsible for the St. Mushroom day massacre!?" asked Luigi in a frightened voice. "ALLEGEDLY responsible." corrected the desk man once again. "Boys, he never did any of those things, you'll be safe." said the deskman as he waved his pinky. "We're not getting ourselves killed over a stupid plumbing job!" shouted Mario as he started to walk out the door. "Even if that stupid plumbing job's got a lot of money?" said the deskman. "How much money?" asked Luigi in a curious manner. "Bout 800,000 coins." answered the desk man.

After changing their minds, the brothers walked down the street carrying their plumbing equipment. "Luigi, you idiot! Do you even know what happened to the last plumber who worked for Kong Capone!? He killed him by squashing him with a barrel!" shouted Mario as he waved his arms around. "ALLEGEDLY brother" corrected Luigi. "So what if he's somehow a mob-boss? He'll pay us tons in coins!" said Luigi. "Yeah, if we don't get killed first…" answered Mario as he walked down the street with his brother.

Meanwhile…..

King Koopa, the most infamous crime-lord in Mushroom kingdom city, was talking with his boys. His information officer, known as Link, was giving him the latest info. "Boss, Kong-Capone still hasn't paid up. Should we snuff him?" asked the man known as Link. He wore a brown trench-coat with a long green stocking hat, and a matching green shirt underneath. He was always called Link, because he provided "Links" of information to everyone. He was also King koopa's most trusted right-hand man, and everyone always said, "If you got a question, ask link." Koopa, known as Bowser to his close friends, kept thinking about what to do. "Today's the day his house is being fixed, right?" asked Koopa. "Yeah boss." answered Link. "He's supposed to have a couple plumbers working on the joint today. Kong is totally wide open." After giving some thought, Koopa finally made his decision. "Ya know Link, I've tried to be a gentleman as much as possible in this job. But over the years, I figured that sometimes, being a gentleman just isn't enough. Ya gotta speak softly, but carry a big stick, ya know?" "Yes boss." "Well, I think the time for speaking softly is done. Get the boys ready! We're going to pay Kong a quick visit…"

The Mario brothers finally arrived at their destination. It was a big, white, fancy mansion, and its outward appearance was very intimidating. Mario rang the doorbell. Answering the door was a cigar-chomping gorilla wearing a white suit and white hat, with a red tie with the initials, D.K

"Who the hell are you?" rudely asked the gorilla. "Ummm, you're Kong-Capone, right?" asked Luigi nervously. "Yeah, so what's it to ya?" said the gorilla. "We're the plumbers you hired." Kong then suddenly remembered that leak he had in the kitchen. "Oh yeah! You boys come right in!" Kong led the brothers right inside the colossal mansion. In the kitchen was a leak from the pipes. "Ya boys better get this fixed, I paid good money for this." Said Kong. "What money? We didn't get paid yet." said Luigi. Kong had an embarrassed look on his face. "Riiiight… well, get to work boys!" said Kong as he ran out of the room. "He's not gonna pay us, is he?" said Mario in an awkward tone. "Not yet Mario! We still gotta fix this first." said Luigi as he began working on the pipe. Mario wasn't buying it though. "Riiiight…" A couple minutes later, the doorbell rang again. Kong once again answered the door. Outside was King-koopa and his gang of goombas and koopas, along with link. Mario and Luigi noticed an ominous presence. "Hey, isn't that-" Before Mario could finish, Kong shouted in disbelief, "Koopa!!!" "How's it going Kong?" answered Koopa with an evil grin.

Now it's gonna get serious. Next chapter, Donkey Kong vs. Bowser and his gang!


	2. Chapter 2: The first stage

Well well well… It's been a while since I wrote an actual fic. I hope my magic hasn't worn out. Here is the long overdue chapter you all have been waiting for!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, or any of it's characters and or games.

Chapter 2: the first stage.

When the door opened, Luigi thought that he had recognized the menacing figure.

"Hey, isn't that-"

"Koopa!!" shouted Kong Capone in disbelief.

"How's it going kong?" answered Koopa with an evil grin.

Mario instantly recognized the figure intimidating Kong: None other than King Koopa, who was the biggest and baddest crime-lord in the whole city. Kong was nothing compared to him. He realized that them just being here they would be in great danger.

"That's it! We are getting the hell out of here now!!"

"Not yet brother," whispered Luigi in a curious tone. "Let's see what happens first…"

Agreeing reluctantly, the two brothers listened on silently in the background. Meanwhile outside, Kong Capone was sweating very nervously, and was so terrified he almost swallowed his cigar. He had to get these loan sharks off his property. He decided to speak nice and easy to them.

"S- S- So what can I get ya and yer boys Koopa? A couple o' drinks? Some dinner?"

"Money." answered Koopa in a grim intimidating manner.

"O-o-k-k. How much?"

"All of it." answered Link as he walked further up to the front door of the house.

"W-wait a minute!! I can't do that!! You'll make me go bankrupt!!!" shouted Kong as he flailed his arms like a monkey. (Oh, wait, he is one.)

"Right now that's the least of yer problems kong." replied Koopa as his evil grin turned into an irritating frown. "Link? Can you tell our old pal Kong here why we're paying him this little visit?"

"Sure thing boss." Answered Link as he stepped into Kong's house.

As he started talking, he was walking around a circle in a slow, menacing manner .

"Soooo, yer the big, bad, mob-boss Kong Capone .THE Kong Capone, the one who was responsible for over 20 counts of hit and run, assault and battery, damage of public property, and most recently, the St. Mushrooms Day Massacre."

"ALLEGEDLY responsible!! I didn't do none o' that stuff!!" answered a terrified Kong.

Link chuckled a little bit out of his reaction. He knew he was lying. "C'mooonn, don't bullshit me…"

"Honest!! I'm completely innocent! You got no proof!"

"There's not a thing I don't know about anyone Kong, and that includes you and yer sorry, hairy, gorilla ass…" replied Link as he ruthlessly and slowly kept walking forward. Kong was now getting very desperate.

"Ok, ok, you want the money I owe you and Koopa!? Ok!! I promise to give it to ya in two weeks! Deal!?"

"No deal." Answered Link right off his mind.

"W-What!?"

"We know you aren't ever going to give us the money, so instead, we're just gonna go on and take it, if that's alright with you."

"C-cmon!! All ya gotta do is ask nicely!"

"We tried doing that. Last time we did you "massacred" all our guys at that warehouse!"

"That was only ALLEGEDLY!"

"ALLEGEDLY my Ass!!!!!"

As Link yelled angrily he pulled a giant revolver out of his trench-coat and jabbed violently into Kong's fat gut. Kong was now losing it completely.

"Koopa!!! Get your rabid dog away from me!!"

"No can do Kong! From what I can tell my boy Link here is doing me a favor!"

"You shoot me down Koopa, we all go down!!!"

At Kong's command, over a dozen and a half goons wearing white suits and hats with matching red D.K. ties popped out of nowhere from above the balcony, wielding tommy-guns and shotguns. Mario and Luigi were still watching the mafia-style drama unfold, hiding in the kitchen.

"Ok brother! No amount of coins is worth this! Let's get out of he-"

Once again, Luigi was interrupted, but this time a goon pushed his gun onto his giant punching-bag nose.

"Sorry boys," sarcastically apologized the white-suited goon." But Kong doesn't want any witnesses."

"Oh c'mon!! What did we do wrong!!" exclaimed Mario as he threw his arms up, ignoring the gunman.

"The moment you boys listened on was the moment you signed yer death warrants…"

As the goon pushed his gun further into Luigi's nose, Mario gave his brother a hand sign. Luigi acknowledged this with a wink of his right eye. Meanwhile outside, Kong was still dealing with his loan-shark problem. Now that his gang came out, he was about even.

"Alright Koopa!!! You and yer goons got till the count of 3 to get the hell off my property, or so help me god my boys will drill you full o' holes! ONE!!!!"

In response, Koopa's gang pulled out their guns too. Things were about to get really ugly…

Meanwhile again in the kitchen…

"Hey, mr. goon?" asked Mario in an innocent tone.

"Hm?"

"I just need to know one thing before you kill my brother and I. I just really want to know-"

The countdown was still ticking. "TWO!!!!"

Mario suddenly pointed behind the goon.

"What the hell is that!?" he shouted.

As the goon turned around, Luigi busted his head with a pipe.

"THREE!!!!!"

Immediately after the count of three, everyone opened fire. Bullets flew from all directions, and almost every single one from both sides hit a target. As soon as Kong counted to three, he broke the revolver Link was holding to his chest with his grip. Kong tried to smash him with his monstrous fist, but Link countered his attack by pulling a shield out of his trench-coat and blocking it. He then bashed Kong over the head with it, and punted him through a vase.

"What the hell is that thing!?" asked the downed gorilla.

"The object that guards against and repels away all the known forms of evil, the Master Shield!!"

As Link finished his epic statement, he pulled out yet another weapon from his trench-coat.

"And this is the bane of evil, the Master Sword!!!"

"That's just a baseball bat!!" shouted a dumbfounded Kong.

Despite his claim, Link knocked his teeth out with a swing of his bat. Meanwhile, Koopa was breathing fire all over Kong's goons, and also simultaneously firing upon them with his favorite trademark firearm, a Browning Automatic Rifle. Meanwhile in the kitchen…

"Looks like we got no choice Mario! We're gonna have to fight our way out!"

"We're only simple plumbers, not mad crazy gunmen!" said a bespectacled Mario.

"Hey, first time for everything , right brother?"

Luigi took the unconscious goon's tommy gun. Mario however found a much heavier weapon underneath the kitchen sink.

"A Hammer!?"

"Well ey, it's better than nothing." Replied Mario.

"Mario, are you sure about this strategy? Should we really go out there and-

"Chaaaaargeee!!!!!"

Mario ran into the battle like a mad, Celtic warrior, wielding only his hammer. Luigi was mowing down goons left and right with his gun, while Mario sent people flying everywhere with each swing of his hammer. Link and Kong Capone meanwhile were going at it one on one. Link whacked him a couple times with his bat, but Kong in return threw through the air crashing through a chandelier, and landing brutally on the ground. Kong then jumped to the top of the staircase, and started throwing barrels down the stairs, squashing everybody in sight. Mario, however, kept jumping over each and every one of them. He also kept scoring bonus points for each one he jumped. Everyone was astonished at this spectacle. After finally reaching the top, Mario spun his hammer around, and whacked Kong so hard he flew away into the sky, becoming a twinkling star. After seeing their boss flying away into the stars, the goons ran away screaming.

"I-I- what did I just do!?" shouted a very exhausted and confused Mario.

"I could ask ya the same thing." asked Koopa as he slowly walked behind him.

Luigi sudenly recognized the infamous mob-boss.

"Wait! You're-"

Once again, before he could finish, two goombas behind the brothers whacked them upside the heads with bats, knocking them unconscious. Link then got up and walked next to Koopa.

"Who're these guys boss?"

"I've no idea, but we're about to find about. Get em in the car, we're going for a little ride…

To be continued next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Super mafia bros.

Chapter 3: the 3rd stage.

The time: 2 and a half hours later…

The place: Kong Capone's mansion.(Or what's left of it.)

The mansion where the mafia-style shootout took place was now an official crime scene. The front entrance of the mansion was covered in yellow crime scene tape, and many police cars were in the parking lot, with groups of police officers wondering what the hell happened. There were two police officers in particular who were right on the case.

"Hmmm, this must've been one hell of a shootout. Most of these rounds seem to come from Thompson sub-machineguns, while the ones upstairs appeared to have been fired from a browning. Hey, Falco! You listening to this? Falco!?"

A nearby deputy was reading a newspaper, ignoring the officer without a care in the world.

"Falco, get your beak outta that paper and help me sweep up this crime scene!!"

"Screw that! We're not doing anything! Poisonally, I'd prefer to go the Yankees game…"

"Grrr.."

The two individuals at the crime scene were police officer Fox McCloud, and deputy Falco Lombardi. Fox's father, James McCloud, used to be the best officer in the whole department, so Fox had quite a legacy to live up to. Unfortunately, unlike his father, he was considered to be the worst officer in the department, and everyone treated him as a joke. His deputy, Falco, used to work for the mob, but he realized that he wasn't receiving any benefits, so instead he joined the M.K.P.D., or Mushroom Kingdom Police Department. He always spoke in a rough "Joisey" like accent, and had quite a foul mouth that always got him into trouble.

"C'mon, Fox, we ain't doing shit! Let's just head onto the game!" spoke the deputy in a rude manner.

"Game?" Fox spurted out in confusement.

"Yeah! I got two tickets for Yankees Stadium, front row seats!"

"A game?" Fox was really on the edge. "We are currently investigating one of the worst mob-shootings in the history of this county since the St. Mushrooms Day massacre, and all you can think of is a stupid baseball game!?"

"Well yeah! It's the World 'Freakin' Series!" yelled Falco angrily.

Fox tried to calm him down.

"Alright, look Falco, I know you must be really pissed off now-"

"I am!"

"-But we gotta figure out who shot this place up and why! It's our job, and no one else but us can do it!"

"That's because" No one else" wants to do it!" corrected Falco. "We always get the shit-end of the stick for these assignments!!"

"Look, the quicker we get this done the quicker we can go to that Yankees game, ok?" persuaded Fox.

"Ahh, alright.."

A couple of minutes later, they compared their findings.

"Alright deputy, how much bodies did you find?" asked Fox.

"Ehh, bout fifty." answered Falco casually.

"F-f-fifty!?"

"Heh, that's nothing! Back then in Joisey, you'd get over a hundred!" claimed Falco.

" Yeah, sure.." answered Fox in a sarcastic tone.

Just then, one of the bodies suddenly rose up like a zombie.

"oww, my head…"

"Whoah!! Fox, make the body count forty-nine!

"What!? Why!?" asked a confused Fox.

"One of these guys just got up! He must've been unconscious!"

The goon that woke up was completely startled.

"Wh-what!? What the hell happened here!?" asked the confused goon.

"That's my line!"

"Hey you! You're one of Kong Capone's men!" exclaimed Fox. "Could you tell us what happened here?"

"I-I'll try." answered the goon exhaustively.

"Don't try! "Do" it!" ordered Falco impatiently.

"Falco…" sighed Fox.

"So tell us, what was going on here?" asked Falco once again.

The goon let out a sigh before talking.

"Well, last thing I know, Kong Capone had a couple visitors."

"Yeah? Go on." assured Fox.

"He had these two plumbers tryin to fix a leak. Then all a sudden King Koopa and his goon squad paid a visit. I could hear them arguing about some money that Kong owed him. Then things got real ugly real quick. Kong got all o' us pointin our guns at Koopa's guys, Koopa gets his guys with their guns at us, and well, heh, all hell just broke loose.. Course, I wasn't there though."

"Where were you?" asked Fox.

"I was in the kitchen with the plumbers. Kong wanted no witnesses, so I had to keep em quiet, "Poimently.." They were pretty smart for a couple o' plumbers though. One o' em busted my head with a pipe, and then I fell asleep, now here I am. There, I told ya all ya wanna know! Can you let me go now?"

"Nope." answered Falco casually as he slipped handcuffs on him.

"Wh- what!? What the 'ell did I do!? I told you guys everything!!"

"Exactly, EVERYTHING." stated Falco.

"You're under arrest for attempted murder." ordered Fox.

"You got no proof of that!!!"

Falco corrected the goon by pulling a hidden tape-recorder from his sleeve.

"Awww, Sheeeeitt…" cursed the goon.

As the other officers came in and took the goon away, Fox and Falco thought their jobs were done, so they both tried to head out the door.

"Man, finally! Let's head to that game, Fox! I wanna see Dimaggio knock that ball outta that park!"

"Can't let you do that, deputy."

A police chief blocked the entrance in front of Falco and Fox.

"Hey, F—k off Wolf, we already have done our job, so move outta the way!" yelled Falco.

"Ohhh, no you haven't." chuckled wolf. "Got some paperwork for ya guys."

The officer known as wolf gave the cops an intimidating stack of paper.

"You boys have fun now, I gotta go do my job."

"And what's that, Wolf? Being an egotistical ass and steal all the credit from our hard work!?" shouted Fox as he angrily waved his fist at him.

In response to this, Wolf growled violently, and moving with lightning speed he held both of their necks against the wall.

"Listen here McCloud! I only tolerate your insults and go easy on ya, just cause yer daddy's boy!!"

He then turned his head to Falco.

"And you listen here, Bird boy!! I only tolerate yer foul mouth just because of your Jersey background. You're both lucky that I don't put a court martial on both of yer asses! You understand!?"

"Yeah yeah…" answered Falco in a lazy voice.

"Now you just aren't saying that so I can let you go, right?" asked Wolf. "Cause I need an honest opinion…"

"Actually, we are.." answered Fox sarcastically.

Wolf gritted his teeth and let the pair go free. He had an angry, dissatisfied sneer tattooed on his face.

"Hey, you did say you needed an honest opinion." Said Falco as he carelessly stared at a wall and tapped his foot.

"Get out of my sight, Lombardi. And Fox, good luck with that one case." said Wolf.

"What "One Case?""

"Hah! You're already holding it!"

Wolf was referring to the stack of papers he was holding. Now he got back his satisfying grin. Fox had enough of this crap.

"Let's get outta here, Falco."

"See ya later, Foxy-boy!" said Wolf mockingly as he waved goodbye.

"Screw you wolf.." muttered Falco as he walked out the door with Fox.

The two cops eventually got in their car and began to drive back towards their run-down apartment. Falco had something on his mind.

"Man, you know what really grinds my gears, Fox?"

"What?"

"Every single time we get one of those cases, we always work hard and bust our asses over them! Then when we done, Wolf always steals all the credit! The whole department loves im and treats im like a hero, but he doesn't do shit!"

"Yeah, and they say I'M the worst officer in the department…" stated Fox in a sarcastic tone.

"Y'know, Poisonally , I'd prefer to take those stacks of paper, and shove em up his sawwy ass!" yelled Falco as he pounded his fist into his palm.

"Don't we all Falco, don't we all…" muttered Fox.

As they kept driving, Fox suddenly remembered an important bit of info.

"Hey, you know what really grinds MY gears? It's those plumbers!"

"What about em?" muttered Falco carelessly.

"How do they really fit into all of this?"

"Whaddya mean? All they did was try an fix that leak, so what?" asked Falco.

"What interests me most is how much those two know…" answered Fox.

Falco then realized that they could have played a vital part in all this.

"Yeah, that'd be pretty useful… Where do you think those two are now?"

Unknowingly, the two cops drove past a long stretch-limo belonging to King Koopa. In the back seat were Mario and Luigi, suddenly waking up and recovering.

"Uhh, what happened?" said Mario as he rubbed the back of his bruised head. Luigi was terrified at what was going on and losing it.

"Whaaaah, Where are we Mario!? What's going on!?"

"Calm down, brother, calm down! Let's try and recollect what happened!"

Luigi took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Ok, after what happened at the mansion-

"Yeah?"

"I think these two goons whacked us unconscious. I'm pretty sure I saw someone before I blacked out though."

"Who was it?" asked Mario.

"I-I think it was-"

King Koopa was sitting in the seat in front of them.

"Hey there boys."

"King Koopa!!!!" shouted both the brothers frighteningly. They both tried to unlock the doors to get away from this madman.

"Don't bother, it's locked." said Koopa as he pointed to the locked doors. Luigi started stammering.

"Wh-wh-what-w-"

"Yes?" asked Koopa as he relaxed in his chair.

"What do you want with us!?" finished Mario.

"well.."

Before Koopa could finish he was being constantly interrupted by their questions.

"Why did your goons knock us unconscious!?"

"Where is this limo going?"

"Boys…"

"What part of town is this?"

"Why did you cause all that trouble in the first place!?"

"Now boys.."

"What's going on!?!?" shouted both the brothers in a confused and terrified tone.

"SHUT UPPPPPP!!!!" yelled Koopa as fire came out his mouth. He got so angry steam was blowing out the car windows. The two brothers became quiet out of terror. Koopa let out a big sigh before explaining.

"Sorry. Now boys, I know you both must be very confused and terrified about all this, but what I'm about to give to you is an offer that will change your lives forever. For the better, of course…"

"Why did you knock us unconscious and drag us into this limo then!?" asked Mario.

"Heh. Well, to be honest, when I first walked through the doors of that mansion, I saw the looks on both your faces. You boys probably shat yourselves at the sight of me, Now, judging from your reactions, I concluded that you boys probably weren't gonna go willingly, so that's why I had to do that. Does that answer your question?"

"Well, one of them.." muttered Luigi as he sank farther back into the chair.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"What do you really want with us?" asked Mario in a determined and not frightened tone.

"What I really want with ya boys? Hmm, well, since you really wanna know so eagerly, I'll just cut to the chase… I want you boys to work for me.."

Mario and Luigi didn't know what to say about this.

"Y-you want us to work for you?" stuttered Luigi.

"Did I stutter?" answered Koopa.

"Why would you want us though!?" asked Mario once again. "We are just ordinary plumbers!!"

"Boys, what you did in that mansion was far from ordinary… I don't think I've ever seen ordinary plumbers charge into battle, mowing down goons with a tommy-gun, or even an ordinary plumber take down Kong Capone! I can just tell from seeing all that, you boys are just what I need…"

Both brothers were astonished at this offer.

"Let me get one thing clear though." said Koopa as he broke the silence. "You do know who I really am though, right?"

"Aren't you the biggest, baddest mob-boss in the whole entire city?" asked Mario.

"You mean that's what those stupid newspapers are saying right now? *Sigh* No, I am not a mob-boss, I am just a business man." answered Koopa.

"What kind of business man breathes fire on people and mows them down with a machinegun!?" asked Luigi.

"The kind that don't get their money when they're supposed to.." answered Koopa ruthlessly. Both brothers were really intimidated by that phrase. Koopa then try explaining what he really meant.

"Boys, what you just saw me did over there, I don't do that very often. I try to be as clean and professional in this job as much as possible. But when you have to deal with idiots like Kong Capone, being clean and professional just doesn't cut it. Those kind of people can't be talked to or negotiated with, there are only certain harsh methods you can use to make em listen. You know what I mean?"

Mario wasn't really sure how to answer that question.

"Umm, well, uhh, Ye-. Umm.."

"C'mon, be honest." Said Koopa as he spread his arms afar.

"No." answered Luigi immediately.

Koopa shook the whole limo with his raspy and rugged laugh.

"Good, good! You're honest too! I could certainly have need of that!"

"W-we don't have to throw people in the ocean or break legs, right?" asked Mario nervously.

"Of course not! Not in this organization."

"What kind of jobs do you want us to do?" asked Luigi as he rubbed his mustache nervously.

"Well, that depends. First, you'll have to work your way up the ladder doing various odd-jobs. Then when you're at the top of the ladder with all the elite.. Well, lemme tell you, there's no other feeling quite like it.. So, do you boys accept my offer?"

The two brothers were trying to decide.

"I'll be perfectly honest. This ain't no cakewalk. It's very hard work. It won't be easy, but if you succeed, there will be great rewards…"

"Like tons of coins!?" answered Luigi excitedly.

"All that and more…"

They suddenly made their descision.

"We accept!" said both brothers simultaneously.

"Excellent! I know you boys wouldn't let me down!" Koopa then turned his attention to the driver. "Hey Link?"

"Yeah boss?"

"Take us down to Rainbow Road! We're gonna welcome these boys to the family…"

Luigi's expression was then changed from sheer terror to wonder and excitement.

"Is this the opportunity we worked so hard for, Mario!?"

"It might be, brother. It just might be…" answered Mario.

The limo then sped down the road…

To be continued next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Super mafia bros.

Chapter 4: Meet the Gang!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, The Mario franchise, the characters, Dean Martin, or any other Italian Mafia or videogame references.

The time: Who gives a hoot?

The place: King Koopa's bar, the Koopa building.

In the smoke filled bar of King Koopa, there was a rather shady looking group of characters hanging out in the bar. A couple of them were playing billiards and smoking cigars, some were playing cards and smoking cigars, eating spaghetti and smoking cigars, and doing other stuff while smoking cigars. In short, EVERYONE in the place was smoking cigars. (Just like real mobsters and hoodlums.) Besides the smoke filling the room, a song from Dean Martin (Or whatever it is Mafia guys usually listen to) was playing on the record player.

"Ey, did ya guys hear 'bout what happened to Kong Capone?" asked the guy eating spaghetti.

"Na Koiby, wat happened?" replied a short mushroom headed man with a Brooklyn accent.

The guy who was eating the spaghetti was known as Kirby. He was King Koopa's top fixer and mechanic for all his cars. Despite his cute appearance as a small, pink, fluffball, he spoke in a rough and gravelly voice, and out of all the guys smoked the most and ate the most food.

"Well, from what I've heard, I heard Kong got whacked by just two ordinary plumbers." answered Kirby as he resumed eating his spaghetti.

"What? Nah, c'mon man, the boss whacked him, what're ya talking about?" replied the Mushroom man known as Toad.

"No, he's right." answered a tall brown haired and bearded skinny man.

"C'mon Snake, you really think just two plumbers can come out of nowhere and whack Kong Capone? How do ya know anyway?" asked Toad.

"I heard it from the boss himself from his car phone." answered the man known only as Snake. "He even says he's bringing them here."

"Just two plumbers? What does the boss really see in those guys anyway?" pondered Toad as he sipped his mug of ale.

"Maybe you can ask them yourself when they get here." finished Kirby.

"When do they get here anyway, cuz I got a lotta questions I wanna a-"

Before Toad could finish his sentence, the boss himself arrived with the two plumbers and his right hand man Link, barging through the front double-doors. Koopa then shouted in a booming hearty voice,

"Boys, I would like to introduce you all to our newest members of the family! Say hello to the Mario Brothers! This one is Mario, and the skinny one is Luigi."

The whole room fell silent, and the only audible thing were the rumors being whispered about.

"Those are the new members?"

"Those two are not really plumbers, are they?"

"C'mon, there's no way those two schmucks whacked Kong Capone."

"Boys, you go ahead and introduce yourselves to the gang, I'll be in my office." said Koopa as he walked towards the hall.

"Doing what in your office?" asked Luigi in a curious tone.

"Gotta answer some phone calls. You boys introduce yerselves to the gang. I'll see ya soon." answered King Koopa as he walked down the hall, filling the hall with the smoke of his cigar.

The brothers looked pretty intimidated by the gritty individuals in the smoke filled bar. One by one, they were greeted by evil stares and glares. The brothers tried introducing themselves properly to the gang of cut-throats, renegades, and hoodlums.

"Hello there friends, my name is Mario, and this is my younger brother Lugi."

"We heard that the first time already, sheesh." replied toad in a rude manner as he puffed his cigar.

"Ignore that prick, no one listens to him anyway. The name's Kirby, pleased to meetcha fellas." said the pink fluffball with the 5-0 clock shadow and a gritty, gravelly voice. He shook their hands one by one.

The short mushroom man also had a short temper.

"Hey. Excuse me! What the hell did I ever do ta you to deserve that, Koiby!"

"Well, as I recall," answered Kirby, " You stole my car behind my back and wrecked it, ya owe snake over there about over a hundred bucks for blowing it all on that little misadventure at "The Club", and ya badmouthed Link's girlfriend right in front of her face!"

As he walked around the bar, breaking it down one by one, the rest of the guys in the bar agreed with him one by one, and each time Toad's face grew paler and paler. He didn't have anything smart-ass to say back like he usually did, so he just walked off like an angry child. Before he left, he turned back one last time, and muttered something in a quiet, sinister slur:

"Y'er gonna regret this Koiby..."

"Remember "THE CLUB" Toad!" yelled Snake as he raised his mug in the air.

Everyone in the bar laughed, and an embarrassed red faced Toad ran off.

"What exactly happened in "THE CLUB" anyway?" asked a curious Lugi.

"Eh, that's a story for another time, I'll tell ya later about it." answered Kirby as he walked them over to meet the gang.

"As you know, the name's Kirby, I'm Koopa's number one fixer and mechanic for all his cars. You've already met toad, he's in charge of the gambling and betting for all the sporting events, the little slimeball.. and that tall one over there is Snake. If ya need something that goes BANG or BOOM, Snake's your man, he can get it for ya."

"Get what exactly?" asked Mario.

"Things that go BANG or BOOM." answered Snake lazily.

"You mean you're an arms dealer?" questioned Luigi.

"What? No, I don't deal in ARMS or LEGS, but I do have a lot of guns, if that's what you're asking." answered an obviously confused Snake.

The brothers were quite creeped out by this guy. Luigi then forgot to mention something as he pointed to Link.

"Hey, what about that guy, the one who knocked us out cold with that bat!"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that fellas, I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Link, King Koopa's right hand man, accountant, chauffeur, and, uhhm, right-hand man.." Link didn't know how to finish.

"Basically, you do everything right?" corrected Mario.

"Uhh, well.." Link kept twiddeling his thumbs and didn't know how to answer properly without feeling embarrassed.

"YES." said everyone in the bar in a lazy tone.

"SHUT UP! I don't do every single freakin' thing for Koopa!"

"Sure ya do!" answered a random wise-ass. "Who else is there to give him a sponge-bath?"

"Or who else is there to read him bed-time stories and tuck him in at night!" added the wise-asse's drunken idiot buddy.

As they both laughed in an obnoxious uproar, a lot of the guys in the bar surrounded them and began to pummel the crap outta them, and then throw their asses out the door. The brothers were quite shocked at this random act of violence.

"Does this usually happen a lot?" asked a frightened Luigi as he backed up against the wall.

"Yeah, occasionally there are a couple of drunken goons and their idiot buddies, but hey, this is a tough bar, whaddya expect?" answered Link as he regained his composure. The brothers then noticed a small masked man sitting in the corner of the bar all by himself.

"Who's that guy?" asked Mario as he pointed at the little masked man.

"Oh, him? That's the Shy Guy." answered Kirby as he joined in on the topic.

"The Shy Guy?"

"Yeah, he never talks to anyone or ever says a word, he always orders the same drink and sits there every day in that corner, all by his lonesome self. Pretty weird fella if ya asked me." answered Kirby.

As they kept wondering who the guy really was, Link interrupted with an important announcement for the brothers.

"Fella's, the boss wants to see ya in about an hour. Just make yourselves at home, have a couple o' drinks, and get to know the gang some more. I'll come up with ya when it's time to leave, alright?"

The boys passed the time by having a couple o' drinks, asking some questions about the other guys, and they just started to ask about Toad's misadventure at "The Club."

Kirby was just about to start when Link came back.

"Alright boys, the boss wants to see ya now. We gotta go."

"Aww, it's already been an hour? But I wanted to hear the story about "The Club"!" whined Mario as he pounded his mug on the table.

"Like I said, I'll tell ya fellas another time. Nice to meetcha by the way." replied Kirby as he shook their hands.

The brothers went up the elevator with Link. While it was going up, Luigi asked him another question.

"So, why exactly so they call you Link?"

"Why? Well, I guess because I know everything there is to know, and people always go to me for questions. They say because I got certain "Link's" of information, and if they need to know something, they go to me."

"So you're also Koopa's information officer?" asked Mario.

" It's not really my official title, but I guess you could call it that if ya want.." answered Link as the elevator came up to their floor.

They approached the office of King Koopa himself, and entered through the fancy wooden doors. The boss was sitting on the desk with the phone in his hand, and had a concerned look on his face.

"Something wrong boss?" asked Link as he walked in with the brothers.

"Ya got a phone call. It sounds pretty serious.." answered the boss as he handed Link the phone.

Link had a serious grim look on his face, and he had a certain fear he knew who it was. With a calm, cool, professional voice, he answered:

"Hello?"

It sounded like someone was yelling on the other side of the phone, like an angry nagging woman.

Link immediately lost his cool calm composure, and looked extremely embarrassed.

"Zelda, baby, that's not what's happening!"

He ran out in the hall with the phone, and his exchange over the phone was still echoing.

"No Zelda, I'm not hanging out with my "Mafia" friends! They're not mafia, why do you keep calling em that! What! No, I got work that day! What! NO, not that kind of "work!" Can we go the movies another day, when I'm not busy? What- wait wait wait, No baby, please don't hang up, please!"

The brothers and Koopa could still hear the exchange going on, and they all had dumb confused looks on their faces. A couple minutes later, an extremely depressed Link walked into the office and returned the phone.

"Angry girlfriend, sorry you had to hear that.."

He then walked back out into the hall, his pride and dignity shattered.

Luigi was about to ask another question, when Koopa quickly answered.

"I don't wanna know.."

A few uncomfortable minutes of silence was finally broken when Mario finally asked what he wanted to see them for.

"Well boys, since you're both now officially part of this family, I got a special job for ya that needs taken care of..."

Next Chapter, The first job! See ya then!


End file.
